Mon beau Miroir
by Phoenix penna
Summary: Le beau Miroir de la Reine influence les destinés. De sa voix suave, il chuchote à l'oreille de la souveraine. Mon beau Miroir, qui est la plus belle d'entre toutes ? Mon beau Miroir, dis-moi ce que je veux savoir. Dis-moi quel coeur comptes-tu détruire, quelle vie piétineras-tu ? UA, yuri.
1. Miroir, mon beau Miroir

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Ce texte est **ré-publication** d'un texte qui se trouve déjà dans mon recueil **Dans les Chambres d'un Bordel** ! Il avait été écrit dans le cadre d'un défi pour le **Forum de tous les Périls**. Si je le publie de nouveau aujourd'hui, c'est parce que j'ai écris une suite à cet OS. Cependant, cette suite a été écrite dans le cadre des **24h du Forum Francophone**. Donc pour celles qui liront ce deuxième texte, voici le précédent, pour la compréhension. C'est un UA ainsi qu'un **Yuri** !

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Oda ! **

* * *

Conis chantonnait dans les jardins du palais royale. Le printemps approchait et les fleurs bourgeonnait dans chaque coin, demandant de l'attention et des soins. Ainsi, la jeune femme avait pu reprendre ses gants de jardinière, maintenant que l'hiver était passé.

Cela lui avait manqué. Sentir la terre sur ses mains alors qu'elle chérissait les fleurs royales. La cuisine n'était pas son domaine, elle était une véritable calamité quand il s'agissait de faire cuir quelque chose. Chaque année, l'hiver était long quand elle ne pouvait plus s'occuper exclusivement des jardins.

Tandis qu'elle taillait un arbuste selon les demandes de la reine, le regard de la blonde dévia vers les pierres vieilles et froides du château. Malgré les rosiers qui grimpaient sur une partie de la façade, la jeune femme avait toujours l'impression que cette forteresse de pierre était le temps de la froideur.

C'était dans ces moments là que la paysanne regrettait son village natale de Skypéia. Son père et tous les habitants lui manquaient terriblement, ainsi que leur petite maison proche de la mer. Mais cela faisait presque cinq ans qu'elle était rentrée au service de la Reine, accompagnée par une guerrière de la tribu Shandia. Elles avaient parcouru une partie du pays pour servir leur souveraine, chacune à leur manière mais avec dévotion.

Boa Hancock était la plus femme de ce royaume, en plus d'en être la souveraine. Stricte et exigeante, elle était connue dans les contrées alentours comme celle qui n'aimait pas les hommes. En effet, les serviteurs du château n'étaient que des femmes, à l'exception de quelques conseillés. Seuls Silver Rayleigh et Fisher Tiger semblaient trouver grâce aux yeux de la reine.

Mais plus que pour ses domestiques exclusivement féminins, la Reine Hancock était connue pour ses nombreuses amantes. Les plus belles jeunes femmes du royaume étaient choisies pour avoir l'honneur de partager quelques nuits dans ses bras ou quelques mois. Certaines nobles avaient même partagées plusieurs mois la couche de la souveraine.

Conis sortit de ses pensées en entendant les bruits de sabots qui frappaient la pierre. Aussitôt, la jeune femme se redressa pour apercevoir une silhouette féminine sur un cheval à la robe entièrement noire. Un immense sourire aux lèvres, elle se débarrassa de ses gants pour s'approcher de la combattante. À peine Laki avait-elle posé un pied à terre que la blonde était déjà dans ses bras, heureuse de la retrouver. Leurs souffles se mélangèrent alors que leur visage n'étaient séparés que par quelques centimètres. Leurs lèvres finirent par se toucher, se rencontrant doucement, se cherchant.

Cela faisait deux mois que les deux fiancées ne s'étaient pas vues. La brune était lieutenant dans l'armée du pays, comme beaucoup d'autres femmes. Encore une exception dans leur pays, pays où les femmes pouvaient être autre chose qu'une épouse et une mère. Mais c'était si dur lorsque la militaire s'en allait au combat ou en mission, loin d'elle. Le soir, alors qu'elle s'allongeait dans leur lit, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux risques et au danger, priant silencieusement pour que la guerrière revienne entière et vivante.

— Tu m'as tellement manqué, lui souffla Laki en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

Ces quelques mots doux firent rougir la blonde qui vola les lèvres de son amante. Elles continuèrent à s'embrasser pendant de longues minutes, leurs corps entrelacés dans le froid matinal, avant que quelqu'un ne siffle la plus âgée. Ce n'était autre que Belladonna, un des médecins de la Cour et militaire qui appelait sa promise. Cette dernière lui offrit un rapide baiser avant de remonter à cheval avec l'aisance que conférait l'habitude.

— À ce soir, lui promit le lieutenant.

Ainsi, Laki repartit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, le devoir et ses responsabilités l'éloignant une fois de plus. Mais la domestique était plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait été pendant ces quelques mois sans elle. Il suffisait que sa fiancée lui sourit pour que ce monde gris se remplisse de couleurs intenses.

Elle reprit donc ses tâches, coupant les feuilles des arbustes. Ce soir, elle avait été chargé de s'occuper du bain de leur souveraine, accompagnée d'autres domestiques. Et à quelques pas d'elle, un des plus beaux rosiers du château poussait, ses roses rouges étant aussi belles que dangereuses. Leurs épines pouvaient être mortelles, remplies d'un dangereux poison que l'on avait appelé « Cupidité ».

* * *

Conis venait de revêtir une toge blanche et légère, malgré le froid encore bien présent de jour comme de nuit. C'était la tenue réglementaire lorsque l'on devait servir aux bains royaux. Ils étaient composés d'un immense bassin, à l'eau translucide et parfumée selon les envies de la souveraine. L'eau y était tellement chaude que l'air était saturée de vapeur, d'où les tenues légères exigeaient.

Les cinq jeunes femmes s'alignèrent devant l'entrée et baissèrent la tête. Elles étaient placées derrière Camie, la responsable des bains, dont la tenue était plus travaillée. C'était l'unique femme qui était éternellement responsable de ce lieu et elle organisait les rotations parmi les servantes.

Elles s'inclinèrent profondément quand Boa Hancock se présenta alors que la nuit était tombée depuis un moment. Elles avaient dû allumer des dizaines et des dizaines de bougies dans les bains comme dans les pièce adjacentes, pour que la reine puissent voir sans aucun soucis.

Cependant, la blonde se retint de sursauter en comprenant qu'elle était accompagnée par une femme plus que connue dans le royaume et extrêmement respectée. Le Général Jewelry Bonney.

Accompagner la Reine Hancock dans son bain était un signe d'extrême intimité et de respect. La jardinière était convaincue que c'était la première fois que cela arrivait depuis qu'elle avait pris poste au tête toujours basse, elle s'approcha de la militaire pour la dévêtir, assistée par une autre domestique. Les autres s'occupaient de leur dirigeante, défaisant les noeuds et les liens qui retenaient sa tenue.

Lorsque les deux femmes furent nues, elles entrèrent dans les bains, ordonnant au passage à Camie de ne pas les déranger. Habituellement, les servantes avaient comme tâche de laver leur reine, mais ce soir là ferait exception.

Les six jeunes femmes reculèrent, la tête toujours baissée pour se retirer dans la salle où les préparatifs des bains étaient effectués. Alors que la paysanne allait rejoindre ses collègues, sa supérieure l'arrêta en la saisissant par le bras pour chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille.

— Vois-tu le panneau de bois, Conis ? Installe-toi y et surveille sa Majesté et un geste de sa part. Je dois accomplir une autre exigence et il faut que quelqu'un veille, lui expliqua-t-elle.

Conis déglutit avant d'hocher la tête. La verte la relâcha pour s'éclipser par une porte à l'écart, lui faisant signe de s'avancer vers le panneau. Sa respiration s'accélérait alors qu'elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait apercevoir. Elle allait devoir observer sa majesté durant un de ses moments les plus intimes. Lentement, la plus jeune s'approcha, retenant sa respiration tandis qu'elle positionnait son trou face à une fente.

Les deux femmes s'embrassaient passionnément dans l'eau du bain. Malgré la mousse et l'eau, la blonde pouvait apercevoir les mains qui se touchaient et se rencontraient sur les peaux parfaites. C'était à la fois fascinant et honteux d'observer ce spectacle, l'intimité de la femme la plus importante du royaume. Elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la main du Général qui courrait sur les fesses de la Reine Hancock ou encore des hanches de cette dernière qui venaient à la rencontre des doigts de la rose. C'était une danse sensuelle où les deux femmes étaient égales, malgré le statut social, malgré la couronne que l'une portait.

La jardinière sursauta en entendant Camie revenir. Cette dernière lui fit signe de partir, en silence, alors qu'elle prenait sa place. Les joues rouges, la plus jeune passa la porte. Ainsi, elle ne vit pas la dirigeante s'abandonnait au plaisir dans les bras de Jewelry Bonney. Elle ne la vit pas se lever dans le bassin pour s'approcher d'un miroir encerclé d'or massif et de pierres précieuses. Elle ne la vit pas prendre la paroles, majestueuse et royale alors que son amante alanguie l'observait depuis l'autre bout du bassin :

— Miroir, mon beau miroir, dis-moi qui est la plus belle d'entre toutes ? exigea-t-elle.

Et Conis n'entendit pas son propre nom résonner dans la salle aux hautes voûtes, ni son visage apparaître sur la surface du miroir.

* * *

Conis ouvrit doucement la porte des appartements qu'elle partageait avec sa fiancée. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de réveiller la soldate qui devait être épuisée, à peine revenue de mission. Cependant, alors que faisait attention à ne pas faire de bruit avec le verrou, des bras féminins l'entourèrent. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était sa compagne, son odeur l'avait trahie, comme sa manie d'enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux.

— Tout s'est bien passé aux bains ? l'interrogea-t-elle d'une voix étouffée par sa tignasse blonde.

La servante se retourna alors pour l'embrasser du bout des lèvres, un sourire sur les siennes. Pas besoin de mots et surtout, elle ne voulait pas expliquer à la brune ce qu'elle avait vu. Cela ne servait à rien et c'était un moment intime de la reine dont elle était la gardienne silencieuse.

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour commencer à se dévêtir. Les deux jeunes femmes voulaient se sentir et se toucher, elle désirait se retrouver au coin du feu. Toutes deux avaient ce besoin viscéral de montrer à l'autre le manque provoquer par l'absence, l'amour gardait dans leur coeur jusqu'à exploser. Ainsi, Conis et Laki s'aimèrent toute la nuit, dans les rires et les soupirs, avec légèreté et complicité, sans savoir que cela serait leur dernière nuit dans les bras de l'autre.

* * *

Les paupières de Conis papillonnèrent tandis qu'un rayon de soleil agressait ses yeux encore endormis. Elle se retourna pour se blottir contre sa fiancée, son visage dans le cou gracieux de ce dernier. Ses cheveux sentait la lavande, comme les champs de leur terre natale qui s'étendaient à perte de vue. C'était dans un de ces derniers qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées.

La guerrière Shandia s'était perdue en forêt, loin du territoire de sa tribu. Quant à elle, elle venait cueillir des branches de lavande pour ensuite les nouer et les sécher. Malgré le fait que sa tribu et son village étaient ennemis, elles avaient fini par tomber amoureuses l'une de l'autre au fil des rencontres. Et pour pouvoir vivre cet amour, elles avaient quitté leur terre, s'engageant au service de leur majesté.

Un sourire perdu sur ses lèvres, la blonde profitait de ce réveil matinal doux et tendre. Une de ses mains caressait la peau du ventre de sa fiancée alors qu'elle embrassait sa gorge, la faisant frémir dans son sommeil.

Cette bulle de bonheur et douceur fut rompue violemment par un poing qui s'abattait contre la porte de leurs appartements. Aussitôt, la jardinière se redressa, un peu paniquée, tandis que la soldate se réveillait brusquement, passant un pantalon et une chemise pour aller ouvrir. Doucement, elle posa ses pieds sur le sol froid, enroulé dans les couvertures pour se protéger de la température et cacher sa nudité.

Cependant, Conis paniqua en entendant les cris de son amante. Elle se leva précipitamment alors qu'elle entendait des bruits de pas s'approchaient de la porte de la chambre. Elle resserra le draps sur elle, dans un geste futile pour se protéger alors que Jewelry Bonney ouvrait la porte.

— Vous n'avez pas le droit ! hurla Laki.

La militaire rose l'observa quelques instants en silence, sans bouger. Puis elle soupira, se passant une main dans son impressionnante tignasse avant de s'approcher pour la prendre par le bras. La domestique n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'on l'a tiré hors de chez elle, sa nudité uniquement protégé par un morceau de tissu. Quand elle passa la chambranle de la porte de leur chambre, elle aperçut Laki qui était maintenue par deux autres militaires, Aphelandra et Rindo.

— Laki ! cria-t-elle, des larmes aux yeux, sans comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Conis se fit tirer par la Général à travers tout le château, la voix bloquée alors qu'elle craignait d'être jetée dans les cachots. Qu'avait-elle fait ? La Reine et son amante l'avaient-elles aperçu hier soir, pendant qu'elle guettait un geste de la part de cette première ? Avait-elle fauté ou échoué dans une de ses tâches ?

Les larmes remplissaient de plus en plus ses yeux noirs et elle tenta de résister. Mais la soldate ne lui laissa pas le choix, la traînant dans les couloirs sans ménagement. La blonde finit cependant par apercevoir une peinture qui lui permit de se situer. Elles ne se dirigeaient par vers les cachots mais vers l'aile royale.

Le sang de la paysanne se glaça tout de suite un peu plus. Elles finirent par s'arrêter devant une double porte qu'elle reconnut immédiatement. Celle des appartements de la Reine. Conis voulut balbutier quelque chose mais Jewelry l'arrêta d'un doigt sur sa bouche.

— Ne discutes pas et ne t'amuses pas à faire ta rebelle, lui conseilla-t-elle avant de frapper à la porte et de les annoncer.

Le Général les fit entrer et la força à s'incliner tandis que la servante était sous le choc. Peu de personnes pouvaient se vanter d'être entré dans ces lieux, exceptés les amantes et les domestiques personnels de la souveraine.

— Je vous ai amené Conis, votre Majesté, déclara la rose.

— Tu peux disposer, Bonney, concéda Boa Hancock. La servante ne se redressa pas, attendant un signe de sa dirigeante pour oser lever l'échine, sans jamais toutefois levait les yeux vers elle. On ne regardait pas une reine en face et encore moins dans les yeux.

Cependant, la domestique sursauta presque en entendant le froissement du tissu qui indiquait que son aîné se déplaçait. Elle pouvait sentir la sueur couler dans son dos alors qu'elle se demandait nerveusement dans quelle direction se déplaçait-t-elle. Et elle sursauta pour de bon quand elle sentit une main à la douceur inégalable relever son menton.

La Reine Hancock était grande, bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Mais ce qui frappa Conis fut sa beauté sans pareille, que les poètes de tous les royaumes comparaient à celle d'une déesse. Elle possédait de longs cheveux aussi noirs que les abysses et des yeux bleus plus profonds que les fonds marins. Sa peau parfait semblait briller sous l'éclat du soleil matinal.

La souveraine tendit une main vers elle mais la paysanne ne réagit pas, effrayée par ce qu'il se passait. Ainsi, elle ne tenta pas de retenir le drap qui cachait sa nudité lorsque la brune lui prit des mains pour le laisser tomber au sol.

Conis était nue devant sa Reine. Les yeux hypnotisants de cette dernière se baladaient sur ses courbes alors que la main sur son menton s'égara sur sa mâchoire puis dans ses cheveux. La noble pencha la tête, emportant ses cheveux ondulés avec elle, pour la regarder sous toutes les coutures, tournant autour d'elle.

— Aussi pure que la neige qui tombe et aussi belle qu'un ange…murmura de sa voix royale la jeune femme.

Puis Hancock s'éloigna d'elle, son toucher disparaissant. Pourtant, les endroits qu'elle avait frôlé restaient chauds, comme si le fantôme de ses doigts parcourait toujours sa peau. À cet instant seulement, elle put admirer les courbes de sa souveraine, mises en valeur par une robe aussi majestueuse que sensuelle.

La brune s'assit alors dans un des canapés des appartements, sans la lâcher du regard. Elle tapota la place à ses côtés avec grâce, ses mains fines jouant sur le tissu luxueux.

— Approches, exigea-t-elle.

Toujours nue, la plus jeune s'approcha lentement, de peur un faux pas. Elle s'assit à ses côtés et se figea quand les lèvres de la noble se posèrent sur les siennes, exigeantes et douces à la fois. Conis pensa à sa fiancée qui devait prier dans leur appartement pour qu'elle revienne. Elle pensa aussi à leur mariage qui devait avoir lieu cinq mois plus tard, lorsque l'été serait bien arrivé. Les invités avaient été choisi, comme le lieu de la réception, une clairière dans les bois entourant le château. Cela aurait dû être le plus beau jour de leur vie.

Tandis que la Reine l'allongeait sur le canapé, ses mains parcourant son corps et l'incitant à en faire de même, l'âme de la blonde pleurait en silence. Elle avait l'impression de trahir Laki alors qu'elle ne répondait qu'aux désirs de son altesse. Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle sale en s'abandonnant aux caresses d'Hancock ?

* * *

Conis reprenait difficilement son souffle dans le lit de son amante, cette dernière caressant ses cheveux blonds. Finalement, la brune se détacha d'elle pour se lever et aller jusqu'à son bureau où une pile importante attendait. Lentement, l'ancienne jardinière se redressa pour observer la Reine du royaume traiter des affaires importantes, toujours nue.

Cela faisait un an que la blonde était devenue une des amantes de leur souveraine. Cela faisait un an que son couple avec Laki avait explosé en plein vol, un an depuis leur dernière nuit. Pas un seul jour ne passait sans qu'elle ne pense à la militaire qui enchaînaient les missions depuis ce jour-là.

Plus d'une fois, elles s'étaient croisées dans les couloirs ou lors de fastes repas. Leurs regards s'étaient accrochés, comme des aimants qui étaient destinés à se rapprocher. Les corps s'étaient tendus dans l'espoir de pouvoir se retrouver sans que cela ne soit jamais le cas. Alors son ancienne fiancée avait commencé à partir de plus en plus loin du château, de plus en plus longtemps, augmentant rapidement en grades. Mais cela rendait-il la séparation plus simple ? Elle en doutait.

Conis se leva pour se rhabiller mais la Reine lui demanda d'approcher. Elle s'exécuta alors que cette dernière lisait apparement un rapport important, des lunettes sur ses yeux. Délicatement, l'ancienne paysanne posa sur ses épaules une couverture, tirant à son aîné un haussement de sourcil.

— Vous alliez prendre froid. Que puis-je pour vous ? l'interrogea-t-elle après s'être justifiée.

La dirigeante enleva alors ses lunettes de lecture pour lui tendre un papier, lui laissant apparement lire un papier de Sliver Rayleigh en personne. Alors qu'elle lisait les lignes, une des mains de son amante se glissa sur ses jambes et dans son dos avant qu'elle ne pose sa tête sur son ventre.

— Rayleigh insiste pour que je me marie. C'est une liste de prétendants et il me recommande le Prince Monkey D. Luffy, soupira-t-elle en se levant.

La gracieuse reine se laissa tomber dans son canapé, le plaid cachant partiellement ses formes. Conis la suivit et s'assit aux pieds du canapé, observant les noms qui pour la plus part lui étaient étrangers. Peut-être qu'un de ces hommes deviendrait son roi et il était accompagné par l'espoir de retrouver son ancienne promise. Une fois mariée la Reine n'aurait plus recourt à des amantes, n'est-ce pas ?

— Allez-vous suivre ses conseils ? l'interrogea-t-elle d'une voix douce et hésitante.

— Je ne vais pas avoir le choix, il faut un héritier pour le royaume. Mais au moins, je pourrais toujours faire chambre à part, souffla-t-elle en caressant ses cheveux.

Le coeur de Conis se serra. Bien entendu, Boa Hancock ne renoncerait jamais à ses précieuses amantes, même mariée. La Reine avait cette possibilité d'aller à l'encontre des voeux de mariage, puisqu'elle était leur divine dirigeante. Mais elle ne laissa rien filtrer sur son visage, posant juste la liste sur la table basse.

L'ancienne domestique repensa à la demande Laki, deux mois après que cette histoire ait commencé. Elle avait réussi à la prendre à part, dans un coin sombre et isolé du château. Elle l'avait embrassé, les larmes aux yeux, avant de prendre ses mains dans les siennes pour les serrer. Puis elle l'avait forcé à soutenir son regard, déterminée.

« Enfuyons-nous, Conis. Loin de cette Reine et de ce château. »

Mais Conis avait refusé par loyauté à la couronne. Et aujourd'hui, alors que tout espoir de liberté disparaissait, la blonde s'en mordait les doigts. Pourquoi avait-elle tenu à rester fidèle à sa souveraine qui avait brisé ses fiançailles ? Pourquoi n'étaient-elles pas parti en pleine nuit, avec pour seul témoin la lune dans le ciel ?

— Votre Majesté…Pourquoi m'avoir choisie ? osa-t-elle la questionner à voix basse.

Cette dernière tourna son visage gracieux et fin vers elle, avant de lui sourire. Hancock caressa son visage, comme la première fois où elles s'étaient liées l'une à l'autre. Ses doigts parcoururent chacun de ses traits, s'attardant sur ses lèvres roses avant de se pencher pour les embrasser.

— Mon beau miroir m'a confié que tu étais la plus belle…lui chuchota-t-elle malicieusement en l'entraînant avec elle sur le canapé.

Ainsi, c'était un simple miroir qui avait scellé son destin…


	2. Parle-moi de moi

C'est pour moi un plaisir de vous revoir ! Voici donc la suite de "Miroir, mon beau miroir", écrite dans le cadre des **24h du Fof**, avec le thème **"Parle-moi de moi".** J'ai finalement décidé de conclure cette petite histoire en trois parties, qui seront chacune centrée sur un personnage en particulier. La dernière arrivera un jour, j'en suis certaine. De plus, je reprendrais certainement la première partie, parce que je trouve qu'il y'a une différence de niveau dans l'écriture...Bonne lecture ! Aussi, le texte n'a pas encore été relu étant donné que les 24h continuent !

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Oda. **

* * *

Les pas lourds de la Reine étaient étouffés par la douceur d'un tapis qui recouvrait une grande partie de sa chambre. Pourtant, elle aurait voulu entendre ses talons martelaient le bois pendant qu'elle réfléchissait. Le feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre était la seule source de lumière, la lune ayant pris son congé pour cette nuit sombre. Ainsi, la souveraine tournait sur elle-même, ses longs cheveux noirs se balançant dans le creux de ses reins. Les points fines frôlaient la naissance de ses fesses, recouvertes par son peignoir de soie rouge.

Une lettre était arrivée, au milieu de la nuit. On leur déclarait la guerre. La Sainte Chapelle, coeur religieux de ce monde, lui déclarait la guerre. Une brusque envie de faire brûler quelque chose la prit et Boa dut se retenir de réduire en cendre le parchemin finement ouvragé. La jeune femme finit par s'immobiliser au centre des appartements, pour prendre une inspiration. Puis d'un geste agacé, elle tira un fauteuil vers elle qu'elle installa devant le feu. Puis elle saisit un verre rond et se versa du vin rouge. Sa couleur, presque noire, annoncée un parfum chargé et des arômes amers. Amers comme son humeur, comme le feu qui brûlait en elle à cet instant.

La dirigeante préparait mentalement les tâches du lendemain. Elle devrait prévenir les armées, organiser les conseils de guerre et trouver les ressources pour défendre ses terres. Une longue liste sans fin qui annonçait plusieurs sombres années. Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'un bruit de draps froissés retentit dans son dos. Elle ne se retourna pas, se contentant d'écouter le bruit des pas assourdis et la respiration de son amante. Une main à la peau abîmée passa dans ses cheveux avant de s'égarer dans son cou et sur les courbes de ses seins. Des mèches roses suivirent, encadrant son visage, tandis qu'un corps musclé la surplombait presque.

Bonney lui avait apporté en personne la déclaration. Il était de coutume qu'un ambassadeur se présente à la Cour pour annoncer la grande nouvelle. Mais la Sainte Chapelle, dans son rayonnement divin se considérait exempt de cette règle. Elle pourrait réveiller tout le monde. Cependant, la Reine préférait s'enfermer pour quelques heures, le temps de poser son esprit. L'impulsivité était une erreur qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre. Et cela était aussi l'occasion de profiter une dernière fois de la compagnie de de son Général, qui partirait bientôt combattre.

— Sais-tu quels sont leurs raisons ? L'hérésie. Son Éminence refuse de voir une femme dépravée corrompre le peuple d'Amazon Lily ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Hancock n'en revenait toujours pas. Cela faisait à présent une dizaine d'années qu'elle était à la tête de ce pays. Ses préférences et ses déboires n'avaient jamais été un secret. Le peuple lui-même était au courant qu'elle profitait de la compagnie de nombreuses amantes. Tous savaient qu'elle haïssait les hommes et désirait être servie par des femmes, plus fiables que cette espèce. Mais tous savaient aussi que ses plus proches conseillers étaient des hommes, siégeant à son Conseil. Alors pour maintenant ? Pourquoi Marijoa rentrait-elle en conflit avec elle ?

Encore une fois, la souveraine fut tirée de ses pensées agacées par les mains de la rose. Ses dernières étaient remontées et massaient à présent ses épaules. Lentement, elle finit par basculer la tête en arrière, pour mieux se délecter de l'attention de son amante. La combattante la connaissait depuis des années et son rôle serait décisif dans les batailles qui s'annonçait. Elle comptait sur sa Lame pour égorger les impies qui s'étaient crus suffisamment puissants. Le sang recouvrerait le sol des plaines, teintant la terre de rouge pour plusieurs générations. Les cris hanteraient les peuples locaux, leur rappelant le massacre qui s'était déroulé sous leur yeux. Et ils se souviendront du vainqueur. Elle.

* * *

Conis souriait et riait avec une autres des concubines de la Reine. Toutes les amantes de cette dernière étaient réunies dans les bains, à patauger dans l'atmosphère moite et humide. Leurs corps nus étaient recouverts d'une fine couche d'eau et quelques goutes perlaient parfois. La première fois qu'elle s'était immergée parmi ces presque inconnues, le visage de la jeune femme avait prit des teintes rosées. Elle couvrait les zones intimes de son corps, tout en essayant de ne pas regarder celles de ses compagnes de bains. De plus, son esprit refusait d'oublier que des servantes se trouvaient de l'autre côté des panneaux de bois, jetant parfois quelques regards.

Cependant, la blonde avait rapidement dû se faire à cette nouvelle notion de pudeur. Cela faisait presque un an que ce manège se répétait sans cesse. Une fois par semaine, les concubines étaient réunies ensemble pour discuter dans l'eau chaude, à se savonner et à parfumer leur peau d'huiles essentielles. Le mélange des senteurs finissait toujours par lui monter à la tête, comme les éclats de voix qui se répercutaient sur la coupole de verre qui les surplombait.

Parfois, elles faisaient aussi des jeux, tout en évoquant les rumeurs de la Cour. Même si les nobles étaient pour la plupart des femmes, certaines étaient mariés à des hommes. Mais alors que dans toutes les autres Cour du monde, ils auraient une place privilégiée, c'était tout le contraire ici. Ils n'étaient que des ombres, fidèles à leurs épouses et qui suivaient le tempo qu'elles mettaient en place. La fierté de plus d'un homme avait été malmené sur les dalles de marbres de la salle du trône, provoquant les rires de ses camarades.

Néanmoins, Conis n'avait pas le coeur à rire, comme toutes les autres. Chacune s'efforçait de se distraire pour éviter de penser à la terrible nouvelle qu'on leur avait annoncé, à peine tirées des bras de Morphée. Leur pays était en guerre contre la Sainte religion. Ainsi, les jeux et autres extravagances augmenteraient les prochaines semaines, dans l'espoir vain d'oublier ce qu'il se passait hors des murs du palais.

L'ancienne servante refusait d'oublier. Un seul nom l'obsédait, un seul visage jaillissait devant ses yeux à chaque instant. Le lieutenant Laki allait partir à la guerre sans qu'elle ne put la serrer contre elle. Elle allait risquer leur vie pour une Reine qui les avait séparé, piétinant leurs coeurs de tourterelles. Son amour quitterait les dalles pour la terre boueuse du champ de bataille. Son précieux sang recouvrirait l'herbe au petit matin, ou peut-être serait-ce celui d'un ennemi. Mais peut-être qu'elle ne reviendrait pas, sans qu'elle n'ait pu lui dire combien elle l'aimait.

La blonde ne l'avait pas vu depuis six mois. La dernière fois que leurs regards s'étaient croisés, c'était pendant une reception donnait en l'honneur de quelques soldats. Ce soir là, la militaire avait été nommée Capitaine. Son uniforme rouge était flamboyant et attirait irrésistiblement le regard. Elle n'avait pu lâcher des yeux sa chevelure ébène qui reflétait les lueurs des chandeliers. Sa Majesté avait des cheveux semblables, pourtant ils ne l'avaient jamais autant émerveillé. Toute la soirée, l'amante avait cherché à obtenir un instant seule avec sa bien-aimée ou même rien qu'une danse. Mais elles n'avaient eu le droit qu'à un simple regard, qui communiquait toute leur souffrance.

"Nous reverrons nous un jour Laki ?"

Cette pensée surgit lorsque Cosette lui tendit un flacon d'huile, parfumait à la lavande. L'odeur des champs la frappait, comme leur beauté. Elle aurait voulu retourner dans ces derniers pour se rouler dans les fleurs, mains dans la mains avec celle qu'elle aimait. Elle aurait voulu retrouver son Paradis au milieu de l'Enfer.

* * *

Une feinte puis un coup. Une parade et un rapprochement. Le claquement de l'acier résonnait, dans un grincement sinistre. Une véritable cacophonie résonnait dans la salle d'entraînement, résultat de nombreux combats simultanés. Le lieutenant-colonel Domino passait entre les rangs de duellistes, commentant parfois les techniques de certains. Le cliquetis de son arme à sa taille détonnait au milieu des chocs des épées.

Mais Laki ne prêtait guère attention à la présence de sa supérieure hiérarchique. Elle enchaînait des attaques agressives et rapides, retenant difficilement un cri dans sa gorge. Le hurlement pinçait ses cordes vocales tandis que ses dents semblaient prêtes à se rompre sous la pression exercée. Sa rage n'avait cessé de s'accroître cette dernière année. Ses amis ne la reconnaissaient plus, s'inquiétant pour elle. Cependant, sa férocité lui avait permis de grimper un peu plus les échelons de la hiérarchie.

Dans deux jours, elle serait nommée Commandant. En ces temps difficiles, le Général Bonney avait donné l'ordre d'élever les éléments prometteurs, qu'importe leur âge ou leur sexe. Ainsi, la brune faisait parti des quelques élus sous la recommandation de Domino qui appréciait sa fougue au combat mais aussi ses qualités de meneuses. Auparavant, elle se serait réjouie de cette reconnaissance. À présent, cela ne représentait plus qu'une vague distraction qui la laissait impassible.

Comment pouvait-elle être fière de servir une telle Reine ? Boa Hancock lui avait enlevé sa fiancée. Conis était retenue dans ses draps et dans les quartiers des courtisanes, à l'étage royale. Tels des joyaux, les jeunes femmes étaient isolées du reste de la populace pour préserver leur beauté. De plus, Sa Majesté était connue pour sa possessivité maladive. Elle serait capable de faire exécuter une de ses amantes si elle venait à la tromper. Alors pour prévenir toute tentation, elle veillait à ce que le tentateur reste éloigné.

Laki ne put retenir un autre coup puissant qui fit reculer de quelques pas son partenaire d'entraînement. L'ancienne servante était sotte. Elles auraient dû s'enfuir quand elles avaient pu se retrouver seules, quelques mois après son enlèvement. Mais elle avait refusé. Elle n'était qu'une idiote, aveuglément fidèle qui avait cru accomplir elle ne savait quel devoir.

La haut gradée déclara brusquement la fin du combat, d'un air bourru. L'homme qui l'affrontait rengaina son épée, essoufflé, et lui jeta une oeillade méfiante. Sans un au revoir, elle se détourna de lui pour aller prendre une douche aux vestiaires. À peine la porte claqua dans son dos, qu'elle se déshabillait déjà. Elle jeta son haut d'entraînement à travers la pièce, les yeux douloureusement fermés. Malgré ses mots d'une rare dureté, elle était juste ébranlée par les événements. Elle voulait intervenir, mais elle n'était pas assez forte pour cela. On lui disait de se faire une raison, que c'était un grand honneur d'avoir partagé la couche d'une concubine de la Reine.

Mais tous oubliaient que Conis n'était pas seulement une des composantes du harem de Sa Majesté. Elle était une femme aimante, passionnée, douce et attentive. Elle aimait la simplicité et s'occuper de son jardin. Les robes d'apparats l'ennuyaient et les pierres précieuses la laissaient indifférentes si ce n'était pas elle qui les lui offraient. Conis n'était pas qu'une concubine. Elle avait eu une vie avant d'être au service d'Hancock. Elle avait une vie qui l'attendait. Laki l'attendait.

* * *

Hancock pianotait sur l'accoudoir en bois de son siège, en regardant un à un les membres de la petite assemblée. Elle poussa finalement un soupir et se leva, faisant le tour de la large table rectangulaire. Elle passait dans le dos de ses conseillers, tout en regardant les pièces en cuivre, argent et or éparpillaient partout sur l'immense carte. Les métaux reflétaient les lueurs des lampes, tandis que tout un chacun exposait ses stratégies.

Voilà deux heures que le Conseil de guerre était réuni dans une salle accolée à ses propres appartements. Silver Rayleigh, Fisher Tiger et Jewelry Bonney débattaient avec animation, proposant des manoeuvres plus ou moins risquées. Quatre mois que la guerre avait commencé et les événements ne jouaient pas en leur faveur. Malgré l'entraînement poussé de leurs forces, la Sainte Chapelle était allée chercher de l'aide auprès d'autres pays, au nom de la religion et de la Croisade. Les pays voisins avaient presque tous accepté, faisant grincer des dents la souveraine.

Ils se faisaient lentement submerger. Les efforts acharnés des hauts gradés permettaient de ralentir la progression de l'ennemi mais sans un revirement de situation, l'issue leur serait fatale. Ainsi, ils cherchaient des solutions, des alliées ou encore de nouveaux stratèges qui seraient se démarquer. Cependant, rien n'avançait comme ils le souhaitaient et la tension ne cessait de grimper.

La Reine maintenait un visage impassible et royal. Elle ne se laissait pas aller devant ses sujets, elle devait représenter une figure rassurante et confiante. La nuit, en revanche, quand elle se retrouvait seule dans appartements, un poids tombait dans son estomac. Il rongeait les parois de l'organe, provoquant une nausée chez elle. Alors, elle se laissait glisser contre un des meubles, un verre à la main. Elle ne priait pas, mais elle réfléchissait. Elle ne cessait de chercher une faille chez l'ennemi qui leur ferait gagner du temps ou leur rapporterait la victoire.

— Votre Majesté, j'aurais peut-être une idée, l'interrompit la voix de Rayleigh.

Lentement, la brune se tourna vers son fidèle conseiller. Le vieil homme avait été celui de son père, lorsque le Roi était encore en vie. Il avait été un des seuls à croire qu'elle pourrait lui succéder, elle, une femme et une bâtarde, née de l'adultère. Elle avait été l'unique enfant du précédent souverain, qui n'avait jamais pu avoir d'enfants avec son épouse. Rayleigh l'avait retrouvé dans les basfonds d'une cité, plus miserable qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Il l'avait conduit à la Cour, au chevet d'un géniteur dont elle ignorait tout. Et elle était montée sur le trône, avec l'inexpérience de la jeunesse et de son ancien statut. Mais sa détermination lui avait permis de s'élever au-dessus de ces nobles misogynes, de simples vautours prêts à apposer leur marque sur son règne.

Ainsi, Hancock offrit toute son attention au vieil homme. Elle se resservit un verre, avant de poser sa seconde main sur la table d'État-Major. Elle caressait la carte du bout de ses phalanges, tout en le scrutant. L'ancien militaire était un homme calme et posé, qui exultait une calme assurance. Il avait les talents et l'expérience avec lui, deux qualités qui faisaient de lui une force tranquille. Pourtant, il semblait moins assuré qu'habituellement. Son visage ne portait pas de traces d'hésitation, mais sa voix, plus douce et lente lui faisait penser que son idée ne lui plairait pas sous tous les angles.

— Monkey D. Luffy est monté sur le trône le mois dernier. Nous pourrions refaire une proposition de mariage, en échange d'un soutient militaire. Elle avait été faite par le Roi Garp, mais je connais le garçon, proposa-t-il.

La dirigeante s'était figée. Après toutes ces années de règne, elle devrait se marier pour sauver son royaume et ce qu'elle avait créé ? Elle désirait refuser et envoyer cette idée brûler dans l'âtre. Cependant, qu'arriverait-il à son peuple si elle échouait ? Elle avait fait en sorte de le libérer de la contrainte de la morale absurde de la Sainte Chapelle. Si les commandants de la Croisade marchait jusqu'ici, exécuteraient-ils tous ces hérétiques ? Brûleront-ils les femmes et les hommes qu'ils considéreront impies ?

Ce n'était qu'un mariage. Un simple engagement qu'elle pourrait esquiver lorsque le corps de ses amantes l'appèlerait. De plus, elle avait entendue de ce prince devenu roi. Comme son grand-père avant lui, il n'était pas connu pour sa grande intelligence. Mais il avait l'avantage d'être très entouré, de ce qu'elle avait entendu. Elle n'arriverait peut-être pas à le manipuler mais obtiendrait certainement toute la liberté qu'elle désirait.

Cependant, la brune était incapable de donner dès maintenant son accord. D'un geste autoritaire, elle congédia les trois personnes, tout en soufflant qu'elle y réfléchirait. À peine la porte s'était-elle refermée que la jeune femme s'éclipsait dans ses appartements. Elle contourna son lit, sans y jeter le moindre coup d'oeil, comme elle passa le petit salon. Ses pas déterminés la menèrent à une porte finement ouvragée et scellée par une serrure dorée.

Hancock s'arrêta devant cette dernière, pour saisir une chaîne en or autour de son cou, qui disparaissait sous sa robe. Une clé sortit de son décolleté, petite et fragile. Elle la fit passer au-dessus de sa tête avant de la glisser dans la serrure. La Reine poussa le battant lorsqu'un déclic retentit, troublant le silence. De l'autre côté, seul le noir l'accueillit. La pièce ne contenait aucune fenêtre et aucuns des bougeoir muraux n'étaient allumés.

La brune tâtonna à l'aveugle sur sa droite, cherchant une petite boîte en bois sur une commode. Lorsqu'elle l'eut trouvée, elle sortit une allumette qu'elle gratta contre une surface rugueuse. Soudainement, le noir profond qui l'entourait s'éclaira d'une petite flamme dorée, qui grignotait dangereusement le bâtonnet de bois. Elle porta la petite flamme une bougie reposant sur le meuble, dans un étau d'argent. La flamme devint un peu plus grande et son champ de vision s'agrandit.

D'une main, la Reine tenait sa robe tandis que de l'autre, elle éclairait son chemin dans cet espèce de couloir. Les murs étaient décorés de nombreux miroirs aux formes et aux tailles toutes différentes. Par moment, elle croisait son propre reflet, qui lui même était reflété dans d'autre miroirs. Les teintures sombres absorbaient la lumière, telles un gouffre sans fin. Une angoisse la saisit, absurde. Allait-elle aussi être avalée ?

Puis la lumière de l'unique bougie se refléta sur une imposante surface dorée et courbée. Hancock s'approchait avec précaution, un peu pensive. Elle observa en silence _son_ miroir, protégé dans ce lieux dont l'accès lui était réservé. La preuve, des toiles d'araignées s'épanouissaient dans chaque coin, brillants sous la lueur douce. La poussière s'étalait aussi tout autour d'elle, telle une neige de cendres après un incendie.

— Miroir, mon beau miroir...Parle-moi de moi, exigea-t-elle.

La demande était saugrenue. Cependant, cela n'affecta pas l'objet ensorcelé dont la surface commença à se troubler. La voix du miroir était chaude et langoureuse, masculine mais pas abrupte. C'était une chanson envoûtante qui ensorcelait l'ouïe, au point de rendre accro l'auditeur. La dirigeante d'Amazon Lily s'enivra de ce timbre tentateur et obsédant. Si les Commandants divins tombaient sur cette oeuvre, ils crieraient au démon. Akainu remuerait ciel et terre pour détruire ce cadeau du ciel, sous prétexte que son pouvoir était maléfique. Mais elle ne le laisserait pas faire. Jamais.

Hancock espérait entendre quelque chose. Elle aurait été incapable de dire exactement ce que c'était, mais au fond d'elle, elle sentait qu'elle réclamait des mots. Ainsi, son coeur s'emballait tandis que ses ongles se plantaient dans le support de sa bougie. Elle ne lâchait plus la surface des yeux, fixée sur son propre visage teinté d'or.

Puis, un sourire s'égara sur ses traits reflétés alors qu'elle-même ne souriait pas. Son double doré lui souriait et s'animait lentement. Elle s'observait pencher la tête, ses mains se posant sur la surface, comme si elle était emprisonnée dans le Miroir. La Reine s'approcha à son tour, jusqu'à ce que son souffle se condense sur la surface glacée. Elle se retenait de frôler son visage, de peur de fusionner avec. La magie était sublime, rare et terrifiante. Peu de personnes pouvaient attester de son existence et encore moins pouvaient se vanter de la pratiquer. Elle-même ne connaissait qu'une seule personne à posséder ce don : le créateur du Miroir.

— Ô ma Reine...Ton coeur est vaillant et impitoyable, tel celui d'un guerrier. Ta beauté renversante inspire les artistes de tous les royaumes. Ton exigence fait de toi un diamant parmi l'argile et ton égoïsme, une lionne parmi les souris, lui chanta sa propre voix.

Il était rare que le Miroir utilise la sienne. Cependant, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Sans même répondre ou remercier l'objet magique, la brune fit volte-face, marchant rapidement vers la sortie. Ses pas résonnaient cette fois-ci tandis que la flamme vacillait. Dans son dos, elle entendit un appel qui se mua en un cri. Elle entendit des poings taper contre du verre, comme si son double tentait de traverser la frontière. Cet appel la poussa à accélérer, à rouvrir la porte avant de la sceller de nouveau.

Les ombres du couloir y étaient toujours enfermées. Son reflet était toujours coincé dans le Miroir. Les cris avaient cessé. Mais Hancock n'avait toujours pas sa réponse. La colère ne la quittait plus tandis qu'elle retournait à la table de l'État-Major, seule. Les mots qu'elle désirait entendre sans les connaître l'obsédaient. Qui était-elle ? Une Reine ? Une future épouse ? Une femme souillée par le viol et les abus ? Une hérétique qui méritait la mort ? Un tyran ?

Qui était-elle ?


End file.
